Starry Night
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: Looking up at the dark sky, the landscape screaming serenity, one lone star shined bright. Twinkling up above, like a glossy pearl lost at sea, the beauty was lost in the night. AU, oneshot.


~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

* * *

Looking up there was a twinkling star in the sky. T'was the first to rise and she knew there would be more, many more.

It was just the beginning of the night after all.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe; she tightened the grip she had on the wound just inches below her lung. There was blood pooled around the concrete floor already, most dried on her face and neck. Her auburn hair was a twiddled mess and her clothing was dirty from the fall.

_So this is how it's going to end, Eh?_ She thought to herself.

So much has happened the past few years, so so much.

And now it will all end, because of a flesh wound.

A mere flesh wound that has so far taken away liters of her blood, her life form.

But, the world was still going on around her. It was moving while her heart rate was dropping. Everything was moving by while she was stuck, unable to lift herself off the ground. The earth was spinning while she was dyeing. **No**, she told herself. She refused to let her last thoughts surround her death, pitying herself.

Now how did she get into this situation you ask?

A man was reported in, acting 'suspicious' according to neighbors. Officer Inoue was closest to the scene, so she dropped by. Little did she know, she got herself in the middle of a spiraling drug exchange. Once shots were fired, she took cover and pulled her gun out. There were people surrounding the area, houses and families. She had no choice but to shoot down the criminals.

So she did.

But one managed to live and shot **her**.

Now she was on the ground, struggling to take in her last breathes, thinking to herself.

And the one thing her mind would question exactly?

_How'd I get myself in this situation? Oh yeah.._

Five years ago, five years ago I made the decision of wanting to become a cop. A police officer. One who saves.

But why?

A man named Ichigo Kurosaki.

Her best friend.

He showed her how to be strong to not only protect her self but others. He was her childhood friend and he cared for her. His dreams were to help those who needed it the most, so he joined the marine's right after graduating. He was deployed to Iraq after finishing boot camp and leaving his best friend behind, Orihime Inoue. But she wasn't mad; no she was not mad at all. She was proud, she was happy for him. She sent him letters everyday and he reciprocated the action. He was following his dreams and although she knew she would miss him, she also knew he would be back. She refused to believe that there was a chance of him not surviving.

He did come back a year later.

And he proposed to her.

She said yes.

They planned to get married the following summer after his deployment.

The week before there wedding, Ichigo was at the grocery store. He wanted to make a special dinner for his fiancé, not wanting her to cook, for… reasons.

After all, she did have interesting taste buds.

At that same moment, there was a robbery going on in the store across. Ichigo refused to stand by and let others get hurt. The group of three men managed to take all the bills from the register and on there way out ran into Ichigo. As the orange haired soldier took another step near the three, one criminal panicked.

So he shot him.

Ichigo died on his way to the hospital.

His fiancé found out an hour later.

That night she made a promise, a promise to find those who took the one mans life she loved, away. She promised to live out his legacy and protect those around her. She would mourn for his lost life but she would live, for him, for the both of them. She refused to disrespect his legacy and all he had done for her, so she pursued a career in the law force.

Everyday she had both her wedding ring and his on a necklace worn around her neck. One year later, she found the men that killed the one man she loved. They're now rotting in jail while she was dying of blood loss.

As her vision became blurry, thoughts of her groom flashed through her mind.

"I-I… miss y-you… Ic-chi," she attempted to take a rattling breathe. With her lungs losing oxygen quickly and filling with blood, she choked on her tears.

_I tried to get stronger for you, to protect others. And now I'm crying like a child… _

The auburn haired woman, Orihime Inoue, was not crying because her life was slipping away from her.

No, she was not selfish.

She was crying because she felt she failed.

She felt she broke her promise.

Closing her eyes, she felt someone grab her right hand and squeeze it.

She knew who it was even before she opened her eyes.

Only one person could ever make her feel like this. Even as she's on her death bed in pain, said man could take all the worry and hurt away from her dying form.

Slowly opening her eyes the silhouette of her groom was looking over her.

_You are my hero. _He said to her.

Orihime Inoue died later that night with a smile on her face, her soul reunited with the one she loved.


End file.
